


赫海 BDSM 監禁

by Moonlight0404



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight0404/pseuds/Moonlight0404





	赫海 BDSM 監禁

BDSM/PWP/OCC 

當李赫宰睜開眼睛，眼前卻是一片黑暗。

他發現他的眼睛被絲綢之類的東西矇了起來，雙手手腕被皮套之類的東西綁在一起，連結皮套的鎖鏈似乎就綁在了床頭。他試圖移動手，卻只聽見鎖鏈撞擊鐵桿的聲音，但比起被綁著的手，脖子被套上的紅色皮圈讓他更不舒服。他雖然看不到那個皮圈的模樣，但是項圈上鎖鏈的重量讓他的脖子感到沈重而非常不適

他身上的襯衫大概被撕破了幾個洞，他細緻的手臂肌膚摩擦著薄被，雖然本來穿的就是因設計感而帶有破洞的褲子，但是膝蓋部分的料子完全被撕毀。因為繩索的長度，他得以跪在床上，能下床卻不能離開太遠，他靠著床坐到了地板上

他不知道這裡是哪裡，除了因為他的動作而發出的鎖鏈聲音之外，他沒聽見其他的聲音。他試圖說話，卻無人回應他

直到遠處的門被打開又關上，從那傳來的皮鞋聲在自己跟前停了下來

‘你是誰？’  
李赫宰一動鎖鏈的聲音嘎嘎作響  
‘我是誰並不重要，你只要知道我是你的主人就可以了’  
李赫宰聽見那人的笑聲，他總覺得這個聲音好像在哪裡聽過

‘你瘋了嗎？為什麼要綁著我？’  
李赫宰試圖要攻擊眼前的人，無奈什麼都看不見加上鎖鏈的關係，他反而因為反座力倒在地上，那人又笑了出來  
‘你真有趣，所以我才喜歡你’  
‘你這個瘋子，快放開我’  
‘就說了我是你的主人，你怎麼這麼不聽話’ 

雖然他看不見，但藉由人體的溫度跟呼吸，他知道那個人蹲了下來，並且沿著他褲子的拉鍊往下摸著，直到陰莖變得硬挺而撐起褲子，李赫宰的褲頭被解開拉鍊被拉開在他的內褲被拉下的那刻，他的肉棒就這麼半挺立在空中

‘呀！你在幹嘛！不要再亂碰了’  
‘你的陰莖還沒完全勃起就看起來好大啊..’

那人摸上了他的肉棒，一手上下擼著肉棒一手玩著底下的那兩顆球，然而他最敏感的龜頭卻絲毫沒被碰觸到讓他不自覺的挺著腰，試圖讓男人能碰觸到他的龜頭

‘呵、你的身體倒是比你的嘴巴誠實’  
李赫宰又聽見那人的笑聲，但他只是喘息著

然後他的龜頭就這麼被含入男人嘴裡。因為視覺被剝奪，肉棒那頭傳來的快感讓他無法自拔。那人一邊擼著他的肉棒一邊含著他的龜頭，舌頭不斷地舔著他的馬眼，口腔裡面的溫度讓他不自覺的又開始抽動他的陰莖，被口交的快感讓他止不住的喘息著

‘西吧，我要射了，快吐出來’ 

李赫宰的肉棒變的更大了，他加快了抽插的速度，在快射出的瞬間想要離開那人的口中。然而男人反而雙手握住了他的肉棒不讓他離開

‘啊西，射了啊哈——’

李赫宰突然感到腦袋一片空白，射精的快感讓他暫時失去力氣，那人配合著他射精的時候不斷的吸允著他的肉棒，直到他射完才離開他的陰莖，甚至沿著肉棒流下的精液也也不放過似的，他的肉棒因為男人的舌頭又再度硬了起來

‘赫宰舒服嗎’  
李赫宰又聽見那人的笑聲，他不知道他是誰，但是這個人身上甜膩的香味他好像在哪裡聞過

‘你是誰？還有你為什麼要綁著我’  
‘我是你的主人，因為我要調教你啊’  
李赫宰又聽見了男人的笑聲  
‘你這個瘋子！快放開我’

‘不聽話的寵物是要被懲罰的噢’

李赫宰被扔回床上，他意識到他的左腳腳踝被什麼給抓住，他試圖踢著腳想要逃離卻一點用處都沒有，直到冰涼的觸感及熟悉的鐵鍊聲傳來，他才確定了他的右腳腳踝也被銬住了，雖然還是能跪起來，但是他現在等於是完全無法用腳做出攻擊別人的行為

‘你這個變態’  
李赫宰現在就像是落入蜘蛛手裡的被折翼的蝴蝶，他不斷地扭動的身體，裸露在衣服之外的白皙皮膚在黑色薄被上，那畫面說有多豔麗就有多豔麗

李赫宰不確定他是否聽錯了，但在在鎖鏈聲之外好像聽見了男人吞嚥的聲音

‘你真美，看了我都硬了’

‘咳、咳咳’ 本來躺著李赫宰因為脖子上的鎖鏈被拉扯而被迫跪了起來，那種脖子被掐住的感覺讓他呼吸不到空氣而不斷的咳著，因為手被綁著的關係就算他下意識想用手摸脖子也做不到  
‘我很漂亮噢，有我這麼美的主人可是你的榮幸呢’  
男人在他耳邊說著話，他感受到什麼濕滑的東西先是舔著他的耳垂然後延著耳骨滑到耳朵裡頭  
‘嗯啊..’  
李赫宰沒想過他的耳朵如此的敏感，剛剛因為窒息感而軟下的肉棒又重新挺了起來

‘喜歡主人嗎？’

他又聽見了男人笑的聲音，然後男人的手摸上了他的胸前，刷的一聲，他胸前的襯衫扣子瞬間掉落，他感受到男人的手在他的胸前遊走著，他想要推開男人，但被綁在身後的手，因為鎖鏈的長度不夠，讓他的無法為自己的身體進行防禦

‘誰喜歡瘋、嗷嗚’  
他的腹部突然感受到一陣重擊，如果脖子的鎖鏈沒被拉住的話他大概會直接倒在床上

‘真不乖，不過沒關係，主人會好好調教你的’  
剛剛被重擊的部分被男人輕輕低揉著，男人不止揉著還用著舌頭在上面吸舔著發出嘖嘖的聲響，李赫宰覺得自己快瘋了，他不明白這個男人到底在做什麼，然而他的肉棒卻與他所想的背道而馳，比剛剛更硬挺了起來

男人離開了他的腹部，他又聽見了他的笑聲

‘赫宰其實挺喜歡主人的嘛’  
男人握著他的肉棒，然而肉棒就像是期待已久似的變的更硬挺，他的身體無視流他的意志，他的腰不自覺的動了起來，就在他享受著摩擦的快感的時候，男人卻放開了他的手

‘西吧’  
‘赫宰想要主人摸你的話，就先舔舔主人的肉棒’  
李赫宰發現他的嗅覺也變得異常清楚，男人肉棒的氣息在他的眼前，雖然看不清楚但是模糊中肉棒的氣息卻異常明顯，男人的肉棒沒有想像中的難聞，反而有股淺淺的肥皂味及每個男人都有的淡淡的麝香味

‘當然，如果你敢咬的話，你怎麼對我，我就會用比那更狠毒的手段對你，像是直接把你的雞巴割下來、嗯？不過你好好舔的話主人會給你獎勵的’

他感受到男人的手又摸上他的肉棒，摸了兩下又停了下來

‘舔吧，我的寵物’  
李赫宰伸出舌頭的瞬間，男人的手又開始動了起來，然而內心深處的抗拒讓他的舌頭在碰到男人肉棒之前停住了，男人摸著他肉棒的動作也因此停了下來

‘不舔就算了，你自己想辦法射吧’  
男人的手就這麼離開了他的肉棒，他的身體就像是在對自己叫囂著想要更多，理智被慾望碾壓，他覺得他要瘋了，尤其是眼前的肉棒就真的慢慢地遠去

他抬起頭張開了嘴，明明眼前一片模糊，但他卻精準地一口將男人的龜頭含進嘴裡，李赫宰用舌頭不斷地舔著男人的馬眼，就像剛剛男人為他做的一樣，又吸又含著男人的肉棒

‘嗯哈、我的寵物真棒’  
隨著李赫宰含入他的肉棒，男人又再度擼著李赫宰的肉棒。

在李赫宰感覺自己又要射精的時候，男人退出了李赫宰的嘴，同時停下了手的動作

‘乖，像是舔棒棒糖一樣舔著我’

李赫宰伸出舌頭舔上了男人的肉棒，以及底下的兩顆球，男人的手又重新動了起來，但他的拇指卻壓住了他的馬眼不讓李赫宰射出來，李赫宰擺動著腰試圖把男人的手指甩下來，然後他的股辦被男人的手掌重重地拍了好幾下，從屁股上傳來的熾熱的痛感讓李赫宰趴倒在床上，他本來就討厭疼痛

‘主人都還沒射呢’

男人拉起了李赫宰脖子上的鎖鏈，讓自己的肉棒抵著他的嘴，男人一手揉著李赫宰的臀辦，一手又重新擼著李赫宰萎靡下去的陰莖，直到它再度挺立

‘讓主人射了就好好獎勵你’  
身心疲憊的李赫宰張開了嘴，舔舐著男人的肉棒，不知道舔了多久，直到他感受到嘴裡的肉棒突然地顫動著，精液就這麼一股一股的射進他的嘴裡，男人從他嘴裡抽出了肉棒，未射完的精液就這麼射在了他的臉上，過多的精液沿著李赫宰的臉龐慢慢地流下來

他也因為射精的高潮而腦袋一片空白，突然地，手臂傳來的刺痛感把他拉回現實，然後慢慢地李赫宰失去知覺

男人將手上的針筒丟在一旁，站在床邊看著兩手張開倒在床上的李赫宰。  
深色薄被讓李赫宰的皮膚看起來更加白皙，覆在李赫宰眼上的黑色絲帶上因為沾上了精液而顯得更加豔麗，看著李赫宰因呼吸而動著的胸膛，他的手撫上了李赫宰的乳頭上，在上面繞轉著，直到他的乳尖挺立了起來，男人嘴角勾起了一抹微笑

‘調教才正要開始呢，我親愛的赫宰’


End file.
